Oh Hotch!
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Reid speaks Hotch's name in his sleep. Someone who's not Hotch overhears it, and things happen.


Written for a prompt on the Hotch/Reid prompt meme.

**PROMPT**_: Reid speaks Hotch's name in his sleep. Someone who's not Hotch overhears it, and things happen._

* * *

"What? Only three rooms? Unbelievable!" Rossi yelled more at himself than at the poor girl at the reception.

Hotch, with his usual composure took hold of the situation. "We have to pair up, it's not that tragic Dave, we did it before."

JJ grabbed the key of the first room from the counter and, after saying goodnight she disappeared down the hallway followed by Emily, since they were the only two women on the team they always shared the same room.

Rossi grabbed the key of the second room "It's up to you, guys. Goodnight." and he left the hall.

When Hotch took the last key Reid's eyes lit up, they could finally sleep together without being suspicious. Before he could move a step toward his boss and lover, Morgan snatched the key from his grip. "Goodnight Hotch. Come on, pretty boy!"

Spencer pouted like a four years old but followed Morgan. Before leaving the hall he turned to face Hotch and looked at him with a sad expression. "Night Hotch." he said before walking away.

"Goodnight Spence."

* * *

A beutiful woman was laying naked next to Morgan in his bed, she was running her long fingers on his chest, he felt her breath on his neck as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, he ran his strong hand on her soft hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. She rubbed her knee between his legs making the profiler moan in pleasure. He ran his hand down her back, she moaned something Morgan couldn't understand. He moved his hand on her hip and her belly and then she moaned again "Oh Hotch..."

What?

Morgan eyes snapped open. He looked down and saw Reid sleeping, he was curled against his side, his head in the crook of his neck, his knee between Morgan's thights. He tried to move away but Reid had an arm around his waist, holding him close. Spencer was still moaning softly, and only when Morgan discarded form the grip and managed to turn on the small lamp on the nightstand he noticed that Reid had his right hand inside his sleeping pants and was slowly stroking his own arousal while sleeping.

"Oh... Aaron... Please... Oh... So good..." his cheeks were flushed with a light shade of red. Morgan could't help but aknowledge that Reid like that was hot.

He quickly left the bedroom and headed for Hotch's. After several knoks a very pissed Hotch greeted him with a cold "What?"

Morgan opened his mouth trying to explain but couldn't. He stared at the unit chief before saying "You'd better see it yourself."

Hotch took the key of his room before following his subordinate down the hallway. Morgan opened the door revealing an aroused Doctor Spencer Reid spread on the bed with his hard arousal, freed from the trousers, in his hand. His other hand was pinching one of his nipples above his shirt and hot moans were spilling from his lips. "Oh Hotch... Aaaah... Please."

Hotch blushed and approached his young lover.

"You're on charge here, I'll take your room." Morgan laughed and closed the door behind his back.

Aaron ran a hand gently on Spencer's beautiful face brushing lacks of hair away from his sweaty forehead. Spencer mewled under the soft touch, still stroking himself without waking up. Aaron took off Spencer's pants and underwear and removed Spencer's hand from his member. He grabbed his cock and gave it fast and hard strokes making the young profiler moan louder. He circled Spencer's hole with his finger before pushing inside. Spencer's body stiffened as Aaron slowly worked his finger inside him. Aaron added a second finger but it wasn't enough to make the young man came.

"Wanna... Wanna feel you..." he whispered in his sleep. Aaron wondered how he could still sleep despite the stimulations but accomplished anyway. He positioned himself and pushed inside with a long and firm stroke. Spencer mewled loudly, his chest and face were flushed bright red.

"Mmm... Fast..." Aaron rocked his hips as fast as he could poundering deeper inside Spencer, the silence of the dark room was soon filled by the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the erratic pants of both men. Finally Spencer muscle thightned and he came splashing his semen on his and Aaron's chest. Aaron came as Spencer did, filling his boyfriend with the proof of his love.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open "Hi..." he whispered at Aaron who was still inside him.

"Hi baby." Aaron pulled back and laid next to his lover.

Spencer rolled on his side facing his lover. "We probably owe some explaination to Morgan..."

Aaron smiled and kissed Spencer on his lips. "Tomorrow. Now sleep. I love you, Spencer."

Spencer rested his head in the crook of Aaron's neck, like he did every night.

"I love you."


End file.
